


Dźikie Zegzy z Sansami

by Gloria_Hania



Series: Trylogia Sansiki [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Farmtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Glitchtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Anti-Void (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Ink, Multi, The Surface (Undertale), The Void, Undertale Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Hania/pseuds/Gloria_Hania
Summary: Sansika to 16 letnia dziewczyna wychowywana w nie najlepszej rodzinie. Jej ojciec to alkoholik który poniewiera się obecnie gdzieś na Syberii, a jej matka to prostytutka. Sama mieszka w średniej wielkości budzie w ogrodzie. W szkole jest przesywana oraz dręczona, co potęguje jeszcze fakt, że samo jej życie jest okropne. Jej matka całe pieniądze bierze dla siebie. Wszystko co ma Sansika to jeden brudny mundurek, materac, kawałek deski, kredki i kartki i mały laptop, który ukradła. Jednak największą różnicą pomiędzy Sansiką a innymi osobami w jej wieku to to, że ona była Szalenie zakochana w fikcyjnej postaci imieniem Sans. Naprawdę go uwielbiała. Nie rzadko była aż tak podniecona, żeby masturbować się do jego zdjęć. Była bardziej szczęśliwa, gdy dowiedziała się że istnieje takie coś jak alternatywne Uniwersum a głównymi postaciami są Sansy. Jej życie jednak zmieniło porwanie w trakcie snu przez tajemniczą osobę, której najmniej by się spodziewała. Od tego momentu jest całkowicie inną osobą.Mogą występować wulgaryzmy, sceny erotyczną itp!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Trylogia Sansiki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008651





	1. Początek

Sansika POV.

To był zwyczajny dzień. Wszystko miało być jak zawsze. Wracałam właśnie z szkoły, której nienawidzę, ponieważ często mnie nękają. W moim domu zresztą nie jest lepiej - moja matka jest prostytutką, a ojciec - alkocholikiem. A mój starszy brat mnie molestuję seksualnie, a gdy miałam 13latka to mnie gwałcił... Zwykle w nocy, gdyż mi mówił, że plemniki wtedy śpią i nie zajdę w ciążę... W wieku 9 lat zaczął rosnąć mi biust dlatego zawsze byłam inna od reszty. Większąść dziewczyn to deski tym czasem ja mogę pochwalić się rozmiarem F Mam też niedowagę i depresję. Moję hobby to tnięcie się i często myślę o skoczeniu z mojego balkonu na 69 piętrze. 

A teraz trochę o mnie. Jestem Sansika, mam 16 lat i mieszkam na Podlasiu. Lubię grać w grę Undertale - to dzięki niej kiedy kolwiek poczułam emocję - urodziłąm się bez nich. Poczułam m.in. miłość, zwruszenie i pożądanie seskualne. Z względu na główną postać sansa - przystojnego szkieleta ubranego w niebieską kurtkę, czarne spodenki i różowe lacie. Miał też brata którego nie polubiłam - Papajrusa, gdyż był zbyt niewinny. Często gdy patrze na zdjęcie Sansa to dostaje orgazmu, to takie przyjemne!!!! wcześniej nie wiedziałam co to ale dowiedziałam się na lekcji WDŻ. Często się też masturbuje - oczywiście przy zdjęciach Sansa. Chciałabym mieć z nim ślub i dzieci. Niedawno poznałam taże AU z Undertale! A tam głównymi postaciami są tylko Sansy!! Trzeba mieć takie szczęscie jak ja, aby to odkryć! Moja rodzina jest biedna dlatego żeby grać w undertale musiałam sprzedać bielizne chłopakowi z szkoły i sprzedawałam swoje nagie zdjęcia na takiej stronie. Mam dziwną mutację genetyczną przez którą mam kocie uszka. Często przez to właśnie jestem nękana. Ogólnie mam długie białe włosy z różowymi pasemkami, często spięte w dwa kucyki. Jestem też niska, mam 60cm. Nie mam wielu ubrań więc chodzę tylko w jednym mundurku do szkoły. Mam także heterohromię - prawe oko mam fioletowe, a lewe - czerwone. Czasami jak się wkurzę to moje białka w oku stają sie czarne oraz wyrastają mi rogi i skrzydła demona. 

Mój dzisiejszy dzień w szkole wyglądał tak: wstałam rano jak zwykle o godzinie 3 : 30 nad ranem. niestety nie mam łóżka i muszę spać na materacu (jak Sans) w budzie dla psa. Wstaje tak wcześnie gdyż budzi mnie dźwięk tego jak moja matka pracuje. Ojciec nie wraca od tygodnia - ostatnim razem ubudził się na Syberii na grzbiecie niedźwiedzia więc, wszystko jest możliwe. Wstając rano ubieram mój jedyny mundurek i czekam to odpowiedniej godziny, zwykle się masturbując przy Sansie. Nie jem śniadania - nie jestem warta żeby jeść, pozatym nas nie stać. O godzinie 7:30 wychodzę z domu, gdyż do szkoły mam ok. 20 min. Dzisiaj jest środa, więc zaczynam lekcją WDŻ. Bardzo lubię tą lekcję i jestem najmądrzejsza na tej lekcji, gdyż znam wszystkie zagadnienia związane z seksem, masturbacją i antykoncepcją. Wiem też, żeby się nie myć podczas okresu, bo można się wykrwawić. Spotkałam dzisiaj takich chłopakó co mnie regularnie dręczą. Dziś jednak było inaczej... Powiedzieli...


	2. Porwanie?

Sansika POV.

\- Haha, kociara robi ach! - wtedy już wiedziłam, że cała szkoła wie, że się masturbuję do mojego senpai Sansa. Ci dwaj chłopacy to byli najwięksi crashery i fuckerzy w szkole - Gilbert i Ivan. Bardzo mnie jednak ciekawiło, skąd wiedzą? Po jakimś czasie się dowiedziłam, że moja matka była w szkole i rozmawiała o tym z moją wychowawczynią a uczniowie usłyszeli tą rozmowę. Z stresu aż zrobiło mi się mokro. Wiedziłałam, że niedługo będą o tym filmy na YouTube, ponieważ Ivan to raper a Gilbert to popularny youtuber. 

\- A walcie się prawniczki - odpowiedziałam. Bardzo ich to zszokowało. Oprócz nich przy mnie stała reszta klasy i to słyszała. Wszyscy myśleli że chłopacy wyruchali każdą dziewczynę w mieście. Tymczasem usłyszałam dzwonek. Właśnie zaczął sie WDŻ. Aż jękłam z szczęścia, w końcu WDŻ było moim ukochanym przedmiotem. Jednak przypomniało mi się, że cały czas jestem obok mojej klasy, którzy to słyszeli. Zdruzgotana postanowiłam uciec. Udało mi się to.

Właśnie stałam pod salą 69 - sali od WDŻ. Weszłam do sali jako pierwsza. Moja ulubiona pani już tam była. Jak zwykle ubrała czerwoną mini która świetnie na niej leżała. Gdyby nie Sans zapewne to ona skradłaby moje serce. Usiadłam w swojej ławce, która była na samym przodzie. Reszta klasy weszła po chwili. Pani oczywiście ich oryczała ponieważ się znowu spóźnili. Mi za to napisała na mobidzienniku pozytywną uwagę, gdyż zawsze jestem na czas. 

Dziś mieliśmy lekcję o seksie w kościele. Bardzo mnie to zainteresowało. Co gdybym ja tak spróbowała z Sansem? Byłam najbardziej aktywna, zresztą jak zawsze, gdyż reszta klasy to debile. Pani była ze mnie dumna, jak zwykle. Reszta klasy jak zwykle miała z tego bekę, co z tego, że jesteśmy w liceum. Mentalnie i psychiczne są nadal dziećmi i jak słyszą słowo ''okres'' to duszą się z śmiechu, a gdy widzą podpaski to drą się na pół szkoły, że jakaś dziewczyna ma okres. Nie wiedzieli też nic o antykoncepcji tymczasem ja miałam na ten temat bardzo dużą wiedzę. 

\- Znacie jakąś pozycję seksualną która nazwą nawiązuję do Biblii? - spytała pani. Ja jak zwykle znałam odpowiedź. Natychmastowo podniosłam rękę.

\- Tak Sansika?

\- Na Mojżesza.

\- Bardzo dobrze! Dostajesz 6 do dziennika Sansika! - odpowiedziała pani. Ja byłam z siebie oczywiście dumna, gdyż nie zawsze dostaje się 6 z WDŻ. Ale, cała klasa patrzyła na mnie jak na pedofila. Niewiem czemu. Pani później narysowała na tablicy jak ta pozycja wygląda. Wyobrażałam tam się z Sansem. 

Po chwili był dzwonek. Nastąpiła następna lekcja - matematyka. Przedmiot którego nienawidzę całym moim sercem. Szczerze dziwię się jakim cudem mogę czuć nienawiść kiedy moje serce jest zapełnione w 99% miłością do Sansa. Pewnie ją odczuwam tym samotnym 1%. 

Dzisiaj na matmie mieliśmy figury geometryczne. Czyli bardzo ciekawy temat, ponieważ w podręczniku ten temat był na stronie 69. Jest to moja ulubiona liczba. Zawsze gdy coś jest z nią związane mam szczęście. Dlatego ani trochę nie stresowałam się lekcją, zamiast tego z przyjemnością postanowiłam przeczytać zadania zamieszczone w podręczniku. Przeglądając książkę zauważyłam ciekawy rebus. Były na nim trzy osoby trzymające się za ręce. Odrazu znałam odpowiedź: był to trójkąt. Po jakimś czasie pani mnie zapytała.

\- Sansika! Podejdź do tablicy i rozwiąż zadanie 6 (czyli rebus)! - ja oczywiście szczęśliwa do tablicy i rozzwiązałam zadanie. Klasa się znowu na mnie patrzyła jak dziecko na pedofila. Lecz miałam to gdzieś ponieważ w mojej głowie już dawno byłam z Sansem na romantycznej kolacji we Włoszech. Wróciłam do swojej ławki, a pani wpisała mi plusa. Tym akcentem lekcja się kończy.

Reszta lekcji mineła jak zwykle, nie ma co opisywać. Wyszłam ze szkoły i ruszyłam w stronę mojego domu czyli budy. Zwykle pod drodze widziałam ruchających się ludzi i zawsze wyobrażałam się w takim miejscu z Sansem. Często też tutaj kradziono auta i rowery, gdyż, cóż, jest to nadal Podlasie. Szłam spokojnym krokiem a pod nosem podśpiewywałam ''Stronger than you'' Sansa. Nawet mi to wychodziło.

Jak doszłam do swojej budy było ok. godziny 19. Powinnam zjeść kolację lecz nic nie upolowałam a nie zasługuję na jedzenie normalnych produktów spożywczych. Więc głodna poszłam się umyć w deszczówce i położyłam się na materac razem z dakimakurą z pół nagim Sansem. Jeszcze przed snem się masturbowałam i dostałam z dwadzieścia orgazmów, które wyleciały na twarz Sansa. Gdyby to był prawdziwy Sans z pewnością bawiłabym się jeszcze lepiej. Po tym zasnęłam w spokoju.

Error POV.

To był zwyczajny dzień, ale jednak już wieczór, dałem dziś jakieś zjebane questy moim pomocniczką Soli i Pieprzowi, które jak zwykle ucieszyły się. Dzięki temu miałem spokój na następne kilka lat, ponieważ niezależnie od poziomu trudności zadania te dwie debilki wykonywały je co najmniej rok. Jednak byłem świadom, że w voidzie czas mija inaczej. 

Nagle wyczułem dziwną obecność Sansa w jakimś świecie. Postanowiłem to sprawdzić, chociaż myślę, że ten gówniarz Ink już tam jest. Niechętnie się ruszyłem i dzięki moim zdolnościom wyczarowałem portal do tego świata. Niezbyt chętnie ruszyłem w jego stronę. Cóż, najwyżej będę mieć kolejną rundkę walki z tym dupnym kolorowym gównem. 

Znalazłem się w jakimś bardzo małym pomieszczeniu. Było tu bardzo ciemno, wyjąłem z kieszeni moje stare okulary, dzięki którym mogłem widzieć cztery razy lepiej w ciemności. Ubrałem je na nos i zauważyłem dziewczynę która spała na tamtejszym materacu. Spojrzałem na ściany i aż mnie zatkało. Były na nich rysunki, zdjęcia itp. Sansa!

\- Kurwa co za pojebana akcja...- szepnąłem do siebie. Według mnie to było wręcz, japierdole, to było zbyt pojebane by wyrazić to słowami. Podeszłem powoli do śpiącej dziewczyny i dokładniej się jej przyjzałem. Wtedy dosłownie zamarłem, gdy tylko moje żrenice dostrzegły te anielskie rysy twarzy moje tętno znacznie przyśpieszyło. Miała piękne biało-różowe włosy, koloru oczu niestety teraz nie zobaczę gdyż dziewczyna jest w stanie śpiącym. Za to mogłem obserwować jak jej klatka piersiowa powoli podnosi się i opada, w tym samym czasie zauważyłem jej ogromne piersi. Nagle poczułem dziwne uczucie, jakby coś mi staneło. W tym samym momencie potrzułem, że chcę by mnie dotkneła. mimo mojej fobii. Zbliżyłem się jescze trochę i dotknołem jej uda. Sam dotyk wywołał na mojej skórze niesamowite ciepło a mój ''problem'' jeszcze bardziej dał o sobie znać. Bardziej rozejrzałem się po jej pokoju, gdy w pewnym momencie zauważyłem... Moje zdjęcie!? Obok było zdjęcie Inka, Dreama, Nightmarea, Dusta, Killera, Blue i Outera. Czy to możliwe że ten anioł może być szpiegiem..?! Więc pomyślałem, że czemu by jej nie wziąść do voida? Złapałem ją moimi niciami i zabrałem ją przez portal przez który się tutaj znalazłem. Bardzo podejrzany był jednak brak Inka...


	3. Pierwsze AU - Underlust

30 min. wcześniej,

Ink POV.

Jak zwykle siedziałem w Strefie Bazgrołów i obserwowałem Uniwersa. Była to dość żmudna praca, ale jakże ważna. Nagle usłyszałem głos Errora. Był on dość stłumiony ale jednak rozpoznawalny. Nie zrozumiałem co dokładniej mówił lecz nie świadczyło to niczego dobrego. Przez chwilę myślałem, że Error jest tutaj, ale mój tok myślenia zmienił portal który nagle się tu pojawił. 

\- Hmm...Nie pamiętam cię tu, dokąd prowadzisz ? - powiedziałem do siebie i ruszyłem w stronę obcego bytu. 

Znalazłem się w obcym pokoju, było ciemno lecz jednak na dworze było już wystarczająco jasno aby coś zobaczyć. Rozglądałem się jakbym chciał kogoś spotkać lecz tak się nie stało. Rozejrzałem się po ścianach i zauważyłem... Siebie na jednej z kartek!? Obok mnie był jeszcze Error i wielu innych! - To oznacza, że ta osoba wie o AU... - pomyślałem. Ruszyłem w drugą stronę pokoju i zauważyłem tak ołtarzyk że zdjęciami Classic'a! To już mnie wystarczającą zdziwiło... W tym samym czasie poczułem, że na czymś stałem. Spojrzałem pod swoje stopy i zauważyłem niebieską, lekko świecącą nić.

\- Heh, czyli Error już tu był? Wiadomo gdzie się podział właściciel. - po tych cichych słowach ruszyłem w stronę portalu aby wrócić do Strefy Bazgrołów.

Sansika POV.

Po krótkim śnie otworzyłam oczy. Zauważyłam, że nie jestem w swojej budzie, jednocześnie moje oczy wypełniła biel, jakiej nigdy nie było dane mi ujrzeć. Była to najbielsza biel, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Ta barwa była tak jasna, że musiałam przymrużyć oczy, gdyż światłość była tak świecąca, że nie widziałam nic innego oprócz bieli. Po chwili uświadomiłam sobie że pierdolę bez sensu i muszę zacząć logicznie myśleć. Bo być może w środku znajduję się włamywacz. Przestraszyłam się a moje serce zabiło mocniej, za to policzki pokryły czerwienią zupełnie tak jakbym masturbowała się do Sansa. Spróbowała wstać, ale zauważyłam że jestem przywiązana niebieskimi nićmi gdy po chwili nagle zachciało mi się płakać. Już nawet fakt, że miałam chujowe życie nie zmienił tego że chciałam wrócić do swojej budy. Byłam coraz bardziej przerażona aż przestałam myśleć o Sansie i mojej rutynie jaka opierała się na fantazjowaniu o nim. Nie miało to w tej chwili żadnego znaczenia. Teraz w ogóle już o niczym nie myślałam, załam się tylko łzami. Spróbowałam się poruszyć lecz nie udało mi się. Nici były obwiązane wokół całego mojego ciała. W tym o moje piersi. Cicho jęknęłam sama już nie wiedząc z jakiego powodu i pogrążyłam się w coraz to głębszej rozpaczy. Przez resztę samotnego czasu użalałam nad swoim losem.

Po krótkim, ale jednak dłużącym się czasie rozpaczy, przez łzy zauważyłam zbliżającą się postać. Starałam się dostrzec, kto to, lecz nie było to możliwe z moim stanem. Jednak poczułam się trochę skrępowana, faktem, że jestem dość mocno związana. Im bliżej była tajemnicza postać, tym lepiej ją widziałam. Nagle mnie olśniło. To był Error! Nie wierzę, że moje odwieczne marzenia się spełniają! Spróbowałam coś powiedzieć, ale zauważyłam, że usta także mam zaklejone, więc zaczęłam się po prostu wiercić. 

Error POV.

Usłyszałem głośny płacz, najprawdopodobniej należący do porwanej prze zemnie dziewczyny. Zacząłem iść w jej stronę, przypominając sobie jej boski wygląd. Po chwili chodzenia, zauważyłem ją. Związaną , skrępowaną, zawstydzoną. Wyglądała na przerażoną sytuacją w jakiej się znalazła. Gdy znalazłem się bliżej, raczyłem coś powiedzieć.

\- Ok, dlaczego nas stalkujesz? - zapytałem, gdyż to było pytanie, które mnie korciło od kiedy zobaczyłem jej ścianę w pokoju. Mając świadomość, że z zaklejoną buzią nic mi nie odpowie, swoją magią zdjąłem ją z tajemniczej dziewczyny. 

\- Co ? Stalking ? O czym ty mówisz Error ? - Usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. Jednak najbardziej zszokowało mnie to, że nie wie o czym mówię, a zna moje imię! 

\- Skąd wiesz jak się nazywam ?!? Co to ma znaczyć ?!?! I skąd wiesz o uniwersach, przecież jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem ?! - wkurzyłem się. Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, a co jej chodziło

\- P- przecież...Jestem w grze ? - spytała zmieszana nie rozumiejąc co się stało, w końcu zdawała sobie sprawę z tego że Sans w rzeczywistości nie istnieje tak samo jak uniwersa które w końcu były jedynie stworzoną przez fanów gry fantazją. 

Zacząłem się naprawdę zastanawiać kim ona była! To już mnie przerażało.

Sansika POV.

Chwila?! Znalazłam się w świecie Sansów!? To było moje marzenie!!! Dlaczego się boję? Powinnam być szczęśliwa! Z jednej strony ta sytuacja jest chora ale jebać, WITAJ ŚWIECIE PEŁEN SANSÓW!

\- Emmm... Jestem Sansika i mam 16 lat... - odpowiedziałam jednak nadal trochę zmieszana. Choć w kącikach moich ust można było dostrzec lenny face'a

\- D-dlaczego tu jestem? - spytałam udając przerażoną. 

\- P-poczułem coś...w twojej b-budzie ? - odpowiedział Error z dziwnym uśmiechem, i chyba także był zmieszany. Nie wiedziałam przez chwilę co odpowiedzieć. Lecz, moje ciało dobrze wiedziało czego potrzebuję. 

\- Emm... Rozwiążesz mnie czy będę nadal siedzieć skrępowana? - zaczęłam grać bad girl. Otóż, Error wyglądał mi na takiego co lubi niegrzeczne dziewczynki. Zrobiłam moją wkurzoną minę, dzięki czemu wyglądałam na groźniejszą. Error jednym ruchem ręki ściągnął ze mnie swoje nicie, i spokojnie wstałam. Error dalej wyglądał na zdziwionego.

\- No więc, jesteśmy w voidzie, prawda ? - moje pytanie wywołało na jego twarzy szok. 

\- A...jednak...S-skąd ?...jesteś stalkerem ? czego chcesz ? na co ci te wszystkie informację ? - zapytał w ciągłym szokiem.

\- Emm...(nie wiem jak mu to wytłumaczyć, że jego egzystencja to tylko wymysł fanów) - A więc, tak...jakby to ująć...jesteś że tak to powiem dość znaną personą...- w czasie wypowiadania się jego mina zmieniła się co najmniej 69 razy. - W 2015 roku wyszła pewna gra...emm...dla ciebie, to tak jakby...oryginalne uniwersum? Czyli... Undertale. - Teraz jego mina pokazywała ogromny szok. - Po pewnym czasie fani zaczęli tworzyć inne...uniwersa. Z zmienioną fabułą, postaciami i wydarzeniami. Wy je znacie jako AU. Ty i inne Sansy, nie licząc oryginalnego, jesteście częścią wielkiego fandomu AUs. 

Error POV. 

A-ale jak to!? Tak naprawdę nie niszczę projektów Inka, tylko naszych...f-fanów!!!?!?!?!?!??!? - Teraz byłem już NAPRAWDĘ zdziwiony.

\- Właściwie, to ty i ink jesteście bardzo często shipowani...Macie nawet dzieci... - odpowiedziała Sansika.

\- CO!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Ja i te gówno!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Mamy dzieci!?!?!?!?!??!

\- Dokładnie, poza tym wygląda na to że bardzo się kochacie.

30 minut później.

Sansika POV.

Mineło trochę czasu. Ja i Error się już przyzwyczailiśmy się trochę do siebie, wytłumaczyłam mu resztę rzeczy itp. 

\- Ej, Error? 

\- No?

\- Możesz mnie wziąść do jakiegoś AU? - spytałam.

\- Jasne, wezmę cię do mojego ZNIENAWIDZONEGO AU, czyli do Underlust. - spodobało mi się to, już wiedziałam co może się stać i aż się ponieciłam z tego powodu. Nie mogę ukryć że Lust wpadł mi w oko i nie raz kiedy z jakiegoś powodu nie miałam w głowie Sansa, myślałam właśnie o nim. Był swego rodzaju moją inspiracją, kimś kim chciałabym się stać. Error ruchem ręki sprawił że pojawił się portal-glitch do którego weszliśmy.

Gdy byliśmy na miejscu, momentalnie poczułam zimno. Error to zauważył i dał mi jego płaszcz. Zarumieniłam się na to i poczułam jak w jednej z tych komedii romantycznych. Error spojrzał w inną stronę i ja w tym czasie pobiegłam gdzie indziej. Schowałam się w krzakach i obserwowałam co się dzieje w Snowdin. Po pewnym czasie zauważyłam GO, Lusta. Od razu poczułam, że mi jakoś lepiej. Wychyliłam się bardziej z tych krzaków by lepiej go widzieć, ale wtedy zauważyłam że on zauważył MNIE. Powolnym krokiem zaczął kierować się w moim stronę na co spanikowałam choć dobrze wiedziałam że tego chcę... Po chwili był obok mnie.

\- Hej mała~ Nie widziałem cię tu. Jesteś nowa~? - powiedział tym swoim podniecającym głosem.

\- Możliwe~ A co, przeszkadza ci moja obecność~? - odpowiedziałam równie zalotnym głosem.

\- Ale skądże! To przyjemność być obok takiej damy~ - poczułam jak się rumienie, a Lust chyba to zauważył. Moja twarz była pokryta krwistym rumieńcem. Czego nie mogłam ukryć ,choć i tak nie chciałam tego zrobić. Wyciągnełam ręke w jego stronę, po czym delikatnie przejechałam po kroku jego leginsów. Jak widać, spodobało mu się to. Nagle poczułam jego dłoń na wnętrzu moich ud, i przypomniało mi się, że nie mam na sobie bielizny...

Error POV. 

Chodziłem po tym świecie szukając dziewczyny. Martwiłem się o nią. Przecież motto tego świata to ,,zgwałć, albo zostań zgwałcony"! Nie wiem przecież czy nic jej się nie stało! Ale jednak bardziej martwię się o mój płaszcz, który ona ma na sobie. 

Sansika POV.

Jego ręka wędrowała coraz wyżej aż w końcu była pod moją spódniczką. Momentalnie wstrzymałam oddech, co prawda spodziewałam się co może się wydarzyć ale, nie sądziłam że zacznie się tak szybko. Spróbowałam rozluźnić napięte ciało i rozkoszować się tą chwilą. Lust ewidentnie aprobował fakt iż nie posiadam bielizny, dostrzegłam na jego twarzy zboczony uśmieszek. Który powiększył się gdy palce dotknęły mojej wilgotnej kobiecości. Tu w podziemiach takie rzeczy wyglądają zupełnie inaczej. Zapewne jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji do obcowania z prawdziwą ludzką kobietą. Mimo to zręcznie operował palcami tak jakby robił takie rzeczy od zawsze. Z moich ust wydobył się cichy jęk w tym momencie szybko przybliżył się do mnie. I musnął moje usta z początku delikatnie by dopiero po czasie przemienić niezdarnego całusa na ociekający namiętnością pocałunek. Chłodne opuszki palców pieściły mą łechtaczkę. Wymykały mi się coraz głośniejsze jęki co ten wykorzystywał by wsadzić swój język jeszcze głębiej. Zatracona w przyjemności wynikającej z palcówki nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy zaczął majstrować przy zapięciu biustonosza. Ani gdy ten został odrzucony w kąt, Uświadomiłam sobie jego brak dopiero gdy moje zbolałe piersi zostały ''utulone'' poprzez zimny wiatr powodujący u mnie jednocześnie gęsią skórkę. Oderwał się od moich ust i polizał stwardniały sutek prawej piersi. Lewą zaczął miętosić w jednej dłoni. Nadal nie przerwał okrężnych ruchów u mego kroku. Powoli zaczęły wyciekać ze mnie płyny wiadomego pochodzenia. Myślałam że zaraz zwariuję, moje ciało jeszcze nigdy nie doznało takiej przyjemności. W tym momencie Lust gwałtownie wstał, i podciągnął mnie do góry. Oparł się plecami o chłodną ścianę. A mnie złapał za biodrą przyciągając do siebie. Sama z pewnością nie dałabym rady ustać, moje nogi były zbyt miękkie. Gdy już zachowałam równowagę po raz kolejny wykonał niespodziewany ruch. Obrócił nas teraz to ja dotykałam ściany która okazała się być skuta przejrzystą powierzchnią lodu. Postanowiłam zdjąć mu spodnie. Szybko pociągnełam je do dołu. I zamarłam widząc jego męskość. Tak podnieconą, i ociekającą sokami. Ewidentnie mu się to spodobało, przyciągnął mnie jeszcze bliżej.

\- Wiesz..powinienem cię przygotować...wątpie żebyś była w stanie go pomieścić...ale...tak na mnie działasz...nie wytrzymam dłużej - wprost wyjęczał.

\- Nie czekaj...też tego chcę... - odparłam zarzucając włosy do tyłu.

Lust złapał mnie za nogę i przerzucił na swoje ramię po czym zbliżył do mojej szparki swojego penisa. ten dotknął lekko moich warg sromowych i w tym momencie poczułam że zaraz eksploduję. Podskoczyłam z chęcią szybkiego nabicie się na sprzęt szkieleta.

Error POV. 

Chodziłem po Snowdin rozglądając się za dziewczyną. Z każdą sekundą martwiłem się coraz bardziej. Z jednej strony mój umysł był przesiąknięty mą, nowo poznaną przyjaciółką a z drugiej było mi kurwa szkoda tego płaszcza. Martwiłem się dwa razy bardziej o ten płaszcz, niż o nią. Ale jednak, aby odzyskać ubranie, muszę i znaleźć Sansikę. 

Rozglądając się usłyszałem dziwne dźwięki dochodzące z krzaka. Wydawało mi się jakoby były to czyjeś jęki. Szczerze mówiąc nie byłem tym zszokowany, w końcu w tym uniwersum ruchanie się w krzakach jest całkowicie przyzwoite i normalne. Jednak ten głos wydawał mi się zbyt znajomy. Podeszłem trochę bliżej aby lepiej słyszeć, ale przez przypadek ujrzałem co tam dokładnie się dzieje. Zauważyłem przyjaciółkę i...Lusta!? Na szczęście płaszcz leżał daleko od nich, dziewczyna musiała go zdjąć. Swoją magią przyciągnąłem część ubrania do siebie i go ubrałem. Dopiero gdy go przydziałem zwróciłem większą uwagę na to co konkretniej dzieje się za krzakiem. Sansika znajdowała się w wiadomej pozycji z Lustem. I widać było że nie jest to próba gwałtu. Gdy tylko ujrzałem jej nagie ciało, moje policzki stały się czerwone i poczułem że coś mi staje. Nie powinienem na to patrzeć ani tym bardziej do tego dopuścić, ale czy komukolwiek krótkie porno zaszkodziło? Wygodnie usiadłem na śniegu, swoją magią otworzyłem portal z którego wyjąłem popcorn i przygotowałem się do seansu.

Sansika POV.

\- Ah....szybciej tygrysku, zimno tu, a ja myślałam że jesteś hot. Cóż...bardziej się wydajesz cold... - powiedziałam w kierunku szkieleta.

\- Znasz się na żartach! Spokojnie, zaraz się zacznie~

Byłam napalona i miałam wyjebane na konsekwencje swoich czynów. Nie myślałam nawet chwile o czymś takim jak antykoncepcja czy bliższe zapoznanie z moim obecnym partnerem seksualnym. W każdym bądź razie z gracją nabiłam się na jego prącie. I o mój boże, nigdy nie czułam się lepiej niż w tym momencie. Przez moje ciało przeszła salwa gorąca. Zapomniałam o otaczającym mnie śniegu, wręcz topiłam się pod dotykiem Lusta. Czułam się jakbym miała zaraz eksplodować z przyjemności. W tej chwili również poczułam, że zaraz dojdę. 

\- Dobrze ci, my princess ? - zapytał mnie nagle Lust.

\- Ah...Of course~! - odpowiedziałam, jak to przystało na "księżniczkę".

W tym momencie szkielet zaczął badać każdy skrawek mojego ciała swoim językiem. Rzuciłam mu wyzywające spojrzenie i sugestywnie oblizałam wargi. Lust z szyderczym uśmiechem przyssał się do mojej delikatnej, bladej skóry robiąc mi malinkę takim miejscu, abym nie dała rady tego ukryć. Jęknęłam głośno nie próbując się powstrzymać, gdyż widziałam jak Lusta to podnieca, co odczuwałam wewnątrz siebie ciepłem jego "mleczka". 

\- Przenieśmy się w wygodniejsze miejsce~ - powiedział uwodzicielko szkielet.

Jęknęłam w odpowiedzi, co kościotrup wziął za tak. Nagle wokół nas przejawiła się fala fioletowego światła. Coś wciągneło mnie w z pozoru bezkresną przepaść, pustkę. Nieodwracalną część cyklu życia, miejsce bez niczego, czasu czy światła. No a bynajmniej tak to wyglądało w mojej głowie bo tak na serio to transportowało nas do jego pokoju, który wyglądał jak sładzik na zabawki BDSM i chuj wie co jeszcze. Pozostaliśmy w takiej samej pozycji w jakiej byliśmy przed teleportacją. Rzucił mnie na wyścielone łoże, na chwilę oderwał się ode mnie i zajrzał do dużego kartonu którego składu byłam prawie pewna, gdyż była na nim kartka z której widziałam tylko ostatnie litery "...SM". Wyciągnął coś czego bym się nigdy nie spodziewała. Wielkie czarne didlo na oko, metr 30. 

\- Hm..nie radzisz już sobie samemu więc, pora wykorzystać pomoc nieco większego ''przyjaciela'' ? Większego nie było? - odpowiedziałam z sarkazmem. Wewnętrznie już sam widok dildo sprawiał, że pode mną było coraz mokrzej, co najwidoczniej Lust zauważył, gdyż zachęcająco oblizał swoje wargi. 

Lust POV.

Biedna jeszcze nie wiedziała co zamierzam z nią zrobić, jedno jest pewne przez jakiś miesiąc nie będzie w stanie chodzić, ani siedzieć. Jeszcze nigdy nie robiłem tego z kimś tak niesamowitym jak ona. Mimo że nie znamy się zbyt długo to zdążyłem się w niej zauroczyć. Choć nie wiedziałem czy jest to szczere uczucie a może jedynie reakcja na jej zniewalającą urodę. Ruszyłem w stronę łóżka z odpowiednim "przyrządem" na co ona już się przygotowała odpowiednio się ustawiając. 

\- Ah...jestem niecierpliwą dziewczynką. - odpowiedziała zachęcająco. 

\- Już niedługo poczujesz coś w sobie, zobaczysz~ - odpowiedziałem z tym swoim zalotnym wzrokiem. Wziąłem czarną opaskę po czym zasłoniłem nią oczy dziewczyny.

\- Więc, może powiesz mi swoje imię tajemnicza? - zapytałem gdyż jednak ta informacja może mi się do czegoś przydać~.

\- Skoro taki jesteś~ Jestem Sansika ogółem~ - odpowiedziała przyjaciółka cały czas czekając z zasłoniętymi oczami. - Więc? Zaczynamy~? - spytała kilka sekund później. Ja nie odpowiadając ruszyłem z odpowiednią rzeczą w jej stronę.

Sansika POV.

Siedziałam na łóżku z zakrytymi oczami jakąś czarną chustą, ale to mi nie przeszkadzało. Bardziej potęgowało moją ciekawość co się za chwilę stanie. 

A stało się coś czego naprawdę bym się nie spodziewała. Nie było to coś nadzwyczajnego ani nic, tylko się nie spodziewałam tego. Lust zamiast wsadzić we mnie to ogromne dildo, postanowił dosłownie wylizać mnie od środka. Ciepło jego języka sprawiło, chętke bliższego kontaktu. Ciepło jego spokojnego a jednocześnie głębokiego oddechu wywarło na mnie podniecenie. Lizał coraz głębiej co było dla mnie jeszcze bardziej przyjemniejsze, nigdy nie miałam okazji doznać uroku minety, więc Lust stał się wyjątkową osobą ukazując mi szerokie horyzonty odkrywania mojego ciała. 

Po 20 minutach najlepszej rozkoszy w czasie której doszłam z 6 razy Lust przerwał. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi, gdyż cały czas miałam zasłonięte oczy. Usłyszałam tylko jak trochę odchodzi po czym się odezwał. 

\- Więc, teraz moja kolej na rozkosz, czyż nie~? Otwórz usta, my princess~ - powiedział. Ja osobiście wiedziałam co to oznacza. Nie bałam się, w końcu domyśliłam się że po czymś co zrobił dla mnie będzie chciał coś dla siebie. Więc posłusznie otworzyłam usta. 

Momentalnie poczułam słonawy, lekko mdły smak, lecz po chwili jakby się zmienił. Smakował teraz bardziej jak śliwki, które za dzieciństwa bardzo lubiłam. Z tego powodu zaczęłam chętniej oblizywać, co wydało się cichim jękiem mojego partnera. Rękami wsadzałam penis Lusta głębiej w moje usta, co jeszcze bardziej prowokowało go do wytrysku, na co ja najbardziej czekałam. 

Lust POV. 

Pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś tak dobrze robił loda. Wbrew mojej woli, wydobywały się ze mnie coraz to głośniejsze jęki, które najwidoczniej sprawiały, że Sansika jeszcze bardziej chciała doprowadzić do tego abym doszedł. Żeby już dziewczyna nie musiała męczyć tych swoich bladych rączek, sam wsunąłem swój "przyrząd" głębiej do jej ust. Gdy ona zaczęła lizać każdy skrawek skóry mojego przyrodzenia, poczułem się jak w niebiosach. Podczas tych rozkosz wpadłem na pewien piękny pomysł, który mieliśmy wykonać później. Wcześniej jednak wyjąłem penisa z jej ust i odwiązałem chustę z jej oczu. Usiadłem na krawędzi łóżka z Sansice powiedziałem, żeby usiadła przede mną na podłodze. 

Zacząłem się masturbować. Po chwili powiedziałem, żeby ona dokończyła. Chwyciła w swe rączki mojego wielkiego penisa, a jak zacząła ruszać tymi dłońmi to poczułem się jakbym miał przyrodzenie w jakiejś maszynie do masturbacji. Tyle ciepła wokół mojego narządu, że odebrało mi mowę. Poczułem że zaraz dojdę szybciej niż się spodziewałem. Chciałem dać jakąś nagrodę dziewczynie, więc do głowy przyszła mi tylko jedna rzecz.

\- A-ah~ Otwórz buzię kochana~ - rzekłem. Sansika przesunęła się trochę do tyłu i posłusznie wykonała, to co powiedziałem. Chwilę później nastąpij wytrsk. Wycelowałem go w stronę Sansiki na co ona widoczne się ucieszyła. Szerzej otworzyła buzię i dokładnie wylizała całą sperme z jej ciała, a następnie jeszcze wylizała moje prącie. Pomyślałem że to idealny czas, aby wykonać mój plan.

Siedząc obok siebie nagle przewróciliśmy się tak że leżałem na Sansice. Ona pytając mnie wzrokiem co robię cicho szepnąłem jej do ucha "sześćdziesiąt dziewięć~", na co ona uśmiechnęła się z kuszącym wzrokiem. W tym momencie to ona mnie złapała i w tym momencie dziewczyna była na górze.

\- Skoro tak chcesz~. - powiedziała, po czym odwróciła się i ja miałem jej kobiecość przed ustami, a ona moje prącie. Momentalnie zacząłem wylizać z jej wnętrza wszystkie soki, na co ona zareagowała efektywniejszym oblizywaniem wrażliwej części. Ja swoimi rękoma zbliżałem ją jeszcze bliżej mojej twarzy, a ona podobnie, tak że czułem jak jej delikatne wargi muskają moje jądra. Swoim sprawnym językiem odszukałem jej łechteczkę, i zacząłem ją delikatnie pieścić, na co ona cicho jękła. W czasie tego, wsadzałem do dziewczyny swoje zwinne palce i najpierw lekko dotykałem ścianki jej pochwy. Coraz mocniej naciskałem językiem na jej wrażliwy narząd, kiedy ona dopomogła się rękami. Po chwili obydwoje doszliśmy prawie w tym samym czasie. Po wylizaniu wszelkich płynów, położyliśmy się zmęczeni.

\- Jeszcze nigdy tak dobrze się nie bawiłem, a tobie było dobrze? - spytałem, chociaż spodziewałem się treści odpowiedzi.

\- Było lepiej niż kiedykolwiek~ trzeba to jeszcze kiedyś powtórzyć~ - odpowiedziała. Chwilę później zauważyłem że lekko muska sobie palcami swoją kobiecość, wsadzając je coraz głębiej. Zrobiliśmy więc jeszcze wzajemną masturbacje, po czym zasnęliśmy.


End file.
